This invention relates to a stowing and release assembly, and more particularly to a stowing and release assembly for an antenna assembly of a terminal delivery vehicle.
In the art and science of warfare, intelligence gathering is a fundamental and essential requirement for effective action and reaction. Intelligence gathering has included the use of the physical presence of human observers to witness and report observed activities, scouts or patrols, for instance, as well as passive observers, such as satellites or electronic devices to transmit data. Passive observers include electronic listening devices incorporated into a terminal delivery vehicle (TDV) wherein the TDV is assembled into a launch projectile assembly including a cartridge therefor. A terminal delivery vehicle to properly function requires deployment of an antenna assembly to permit transmission of environmental activities about the TDV once the terminal delivery vehicle has been appropriately positioned at a predetermined desired location. Deployment mechanisms for the antenna have included exposive and/or electrical mechanisms, however, such mechanisms have suffered from accidental deployment during handling, launching, and/or ballistic transmission.